Finding myself
by Marleyrockz
Summary: Veronica McCall was a nervous wreck as she moved into a new city, and a new school. She was adopted and had her biological parents last name. She was a awkward teenager, who just wanted to fit in. What if she can't ever fit in because of her secret? What happens when she finds something out? How will all of this change her life?
1. Chapter 1

"You can't be serious, mother!" I screamed at my mother from across the kitchen. My mother couldn't be serious. I shook my head at her new 'fantastic' idea she has. My mother and I are moving to California. She bought the airplane tickets and everything but now she is now pondering the thought of traveling in car. I first thought she was insane, of course. I won't be stuck in a car for the whole trip to Cali. Do you know how long it would take to get to California from Vancouver, Canada? Probably a week, if lucky. I wasn't going to go if we were actually going by car. My mother started to laugh really loud and I just stared at her like she was actually crazy. "Mom, are you okay? Do I need to take you to a mental institute?"

"Veronica!" That's me, Veronica. I'm about fifteen years old, tan skin, a fake blonde. I was also adopted from the states but raised in Canada by my adoptive mom. I don't know my biological parents, or any family from that side and I'm fine with that. I have a great Mom right now. I don't need anymore parents. I felt tired as I pulled my suitcase from the ground to move it to the door. It was about six in the morning. We had to leave in about ten minutes to the airport. I looked at my mom, who was still laughing. "Veronica, we're taking the plane. I was just joking."

"I knew that, mom. Neither of us would last in the car if we drove there." I shrugged at her. She shook her blonde hair and smiled at me. I felt happy that we were moving from this city. I had so bad memories that I didn't want to get into right now. I sighed as I slipped my shoes on and left to the cab with my suitcase. I got into the back with my mother. "Do you think I'll like the new place, Mother?"

My mother looked at me and smiled. "You'll love it."

We've unpacked everything, and slept in our own new beds over night. Now, it was time for my new school and I was obviously scared. I was standing in front of the school feeling nervous as hell. New school, new people, new problems. I knew not all of my problems would follow me, but only one would follow me and I didn't want to but it was who I was, and who I am as a person. I shook my head and headed up to the school to get my schedule. I walked into the school to see that it was quite big in size.

I found the office quite easily and waited for my schedule for about ten minutes. I finally got my schedule from the nice tan lady from behind the counter and walked out into the halls. The halls were now almost filled with kids, and me. I walked into the middle of the hallway looking at my schedule nervously. I felt like I didn't fit in, and I knew I will never fit in, ever. I looked around to see I didn't know where I was going. I must look so stupid looking like a newbie but I was. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder that startled me half to death. I turned to see a girl with brownish blackish hair smiling at me.

"Hello." She smiled at me nicely and I soared with happiness that someone was actually speaking with me. She tugged me along so we weren't standing in the middle of the hallway in everyone's way. She stopped us when we reached her locker. "I'm Allison. Are you new? I never seen you around before."

"Yeah, I am. I'm from Canada." I shrugged at her, not like it's a big deal but it was, I felt like I was going to have a nervous break down in front of everyone. It was scary and exciting but more scary than expected. Allison smiled and nodded at me. I almost smacked myself. Almost. "Oh my god, I'm stupid. I'm Veronica, by the way. I feel so nervous, I don't know where to go or anything. I don't even remember my own name!"

"I know, I was the new girl four months ago." She laughed as she smiled. I was happy that I had her around now. Allison asked for my schedule so I handed it to her. She told me she would take me to my first class since it was right next to hers. I thanked her for helping me this morning since I was lost and didn't know where to go. I sighed as I got into my class by myself. I walked to the teacher and handed her my schedule.

"Miss. McCall, welcome to the class. I'm Mrs. Walkins. Wait, McCall, as in _Scott McCal_l?" She questioned me. I raised an eyebrow at her. My mother thought it would be best to keep my biological parents last name. She made sure with my biological mother that it was fine and it was but I never heard of a Scott McCall, so I was confused. "I didn't know Scott had a sister."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Walkins but I don't know who you're talking about." I furrowed my eyebrows still confused about who he was. The teacher shook her head and told me to go sit down. I walked to the back of the class. I sat down in a vacant seat and got out my notebook. Everyone started to pile into the class room. Someone knocked into my desk and I looked up at who did it to see a guy with a mullet basically in front of me. He looked at me and looked confused. "What are you looking at?"

"You just _look_.. so much like..." He trailed off with a confused expression. Who did I look like? I sighed as I was confused at everything now. He was still looking at me and I was still looking at him for an answer but we got interrupted from the teacher. The time went fast and the guy turned around to tell me what he was going to say. "You look so much like _Scott McCall_."

"Who is _Scott McCal_l?" I demanded and groaned.

"Come with me." He got up from the seat since it was the end of class. I went with him with all my stuff. We walked to the cafe to see tons of people every where. He pointed to a table where Allison was, and a tan skin tone, messy hair and a dimpled smile was. My jaw dropped at the sight of him. He looked like me, like looked like me. I was dumbfounded at this. I couldn't believe my eyes but found it was whatever. A lot of people look a like, right? The guy said good bye and left me. I sighed as I walked around the cafe to see if there was any spots open for me to sit at.

"VERONICA!" I heard someone scream my name. I looked around to see Allison looking at me and waving her arms. I smiled at her and shook my head. I walked over to her table to sit with her and her friends. I was nervous at first, what if they don't like me? I just wanted to fit in. I got to the table and was across from Allison, and Scott. I gulped at that and I smiled at Allison. She smiled and told me to sit down. I sat down and smiled at her and everyone. Allison looked at Scott then to me. "Wow, Scott and you.. look.. soo.. alike.. What is your last name again?"

"I never told you my last name." I informed her. I shrugged at it and she looked confused. I sighed and here come all the questions. I looked at Scott to see he was also joining into the conversation and I blushed at everyone's attention because another guy who had a buzz cut was now joined in. "It's not a big deal is it?"

"Well, I would like to know who you are, and your last name is apart of who you are, right?" She smiled at me and I sighed.

"My name is Scott McCall." Scott informed me with a friendly smile. "You don't have to be shy. We're your friends or if you want us to be."

"I'm Stiles, by the way. You know, yeah." Buzz cut guy butted in. I smiled at him and laughed. I hid my face again.

"Just so you know, I'm adopted and kept my biological parents last name, which I don't know who they are. By that way." I sighed as they looked at me with a weird expression. It was now or never. I didn't know why I was so scared to tell them. I just was. It wasn't as big as my other secret but I don't know. I breathed in before telling them. "My name is Veronica McCall."


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles started to laugh and pointing at me. I didn't understand his problem with my last name. I sighed as I looked down at the table. Stiles was still chuckling while the others stayed silent. I didn't know how to feel right now. I just felt uncertain about this silence and also laughter from Stiles. I looked back up to see Allison and Scott looking uncertain too. Stiles had a smile on his face and was still laughing a little. I turned my attention to him with a stern look on my face. "What is so funny?"

"Scott and you look alike, and you both have the same last name.." He raised his eyebrows as he trailed off. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him. Just because we look alike and have the same last name doesn't mean anything, right? Scott was looking at me that made me feel uncomfortable. Stiles spoke up again without laughing this time. "Do you think you guys are related?"

"I don't think so.. My mom would've told me." Scott shrugged it off.

I rolled my eyes at him being naive. "That's what I thought before she told me I was adopted. You should ask her or else, you would never had a clue. Just telling you the truth dude. If your positive that she would say no then it's no big deal about asking her because you'll know what she'll say unless you have doubts and scared of what she'll say."

"I'm not scared and I'm positive that she'll say no." Scott got up from the table abruptly. I sighed and wanted to bang my head against the table. I was already here not even for twenty minutes and someone is already mad at me. I'm so awesome that I drive everyone away. I looked forward feeling stupid that I even said anything. I got up faster than light and left the table to leave to my motorcycle that was shipped out about two weeks ago.

I put my helmet on and straddled my bike. I revved the engine and left the school forgetting that I had two class left to go to. I had to go see my mother about this. I smiled as I felt the wind on my torso while I rode home. I parked into my driveway and shut the engine off. I got off the bike before putting my helmet away. I walked to my hose and walked in. "Mom!"

"Veronica?" My mother asked walking to the door with a confused expression. I dropped my bag off and groaned at nothing. My mother was still looking confused and looked at the time. I knew I was home before school ends but I didn't care at all. "Aren't you suppose to be in school?"

"Maybe?" I smiled trying to be cute so she wouldn't get mad at me. She shook her head and sighed as she rubbed her temple. I was confused, she looked stressed. I jumped when I heard something crash in the kitchen. "Who is that? Do we have company?"

"Come with me, Ronnie." My mother walked into the kitchen as I followed her. There was a women with black curly hair, and a scrubs suit on sitting on a stool. I was confused but tried to hide it. My mother walked behind the counter and smiled at both of us. "Veronica, this is Melissa. Melissa this is Veronica."

Melissa turned around and smiled when she looked at me. I smiled back and saw that she had tears in her eyes. I was trying not to question her about it since I would come off rude. She motioned for me to sit down next to her so I did. I looked at my mother who looked unsure about this. I was confused and this poor lady was in tears. I sighed and looked at Melissa. "Hi, Melissa. I'm Veronica McCall. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello, Veronica. It's nice to meet you too. I'm Melissa McCall." I felt faint headed and dizzy. Melissa McCall as in Scott McCall as in Me McCall? I wanted to faint and cry at the same time. My mother and Melissa looked worried and I was just staring into space. Melissa shook me a little and I just stayed a statue. "Is she okay? Does she do this a lot?"

"I think she's just dizzy or faint. She does this when she's overwhelmed and I don't blame her." My mother reached over to rub my back soothingly. I didn't know what to do or say at the moment. Melissa is my birth mother, right? I mean, she had to be. Why else would she be here? I was struggling with my feelings like obviously. "Veronica? Is anyone home?"

"Melissa McCall as In Scott McCall?" I asked out of the blue. I looked at them uncertain. Scott had to be her son, just had to be. I twiddled my thumbs as I was still nervous and fidgety as I sat here with my mom and biological mom. Melissa smiled at me and My mom still looked stressed. "Unless, you two aren't related then.."

"I'm his mother. I'm guessing you two met today at school?" She asked me and I nodded.

"We kinda had a falling out." I shrugged still feeling bad at what I said to him earlier. I was so out of bounds with it. I should've just kept my big mouth shut but no, I had to have an opinion. I sighed as I explained to them. "Stiles said that we looked a like, and that we both have the same name so it would be weird then he asked that what if we were related? Scott said that you would've told him and I said otherwise and he got mad and stormed off."

"Yeah, he has a bit of a temper." She smiled a little like she was hiding something but I dismissed it since it was not my business to pry into there lifes. Melissa smiled at me and I automatically smiled back. She reached over and grabbed my hand. She squeezed it a little and a tear ran down her face. "I've always wondered what you look like, and what you were like. I'm so glad that your mother will let us have some family time to get to know me, and your brother, Scott. If that's what you would like."

I didn't know what to say to her. I was dumbfounded at first but I snapped out of it to smiled and nod at Melissa. "I would like that but I don't know if Scott would..."

"Don't worry, I'll have a chat with him tonight, ok?" She reassured me and I smiled at her.

* * *

_**Hello! I really hope you like this story! It will get better after this.. You'll learn her secret soon, dw. **_

_**How will Scott react to this? What's going to happen?**_


End file.
